herofandomcom-20200223-history
Capper
'Capper '''is one of the supporting protagonists in ''My Little Pony: the Movie. He is a cat and was a con artist originally from Abyssinia. He was the first known victim of the Storm King's attack. He is voiced by Taye Diggs. Bio Capper, a smooth-talking (and singing) con-artist, was once a swanky aristocrat living the high-life with pride and dignity. That is, until Storm King came into power. A deal gone wrong turned Cappers threads on fleek into colorless rags, leaving Capper penniless and in a lifelong debt with the Storm King. To make ends meet, he relies on his wit and charm, distracting unsuspecting victims from his quick hands and swift tail. Cappers crimes aren't driven by malice. At his core, he feels a deep insecurity at his fall from grace, and believes his appearance dictates his status. Role in film Capper first takes notice of the Mane Six after they enter Klugetown and get on the bad side of one of the merchants by trying to help him with his stock. When he notices them further get themselves in trouble with more of the locals, he finally steps in to scare off the crowd with saying that the ponies are carrying a potentially fatal disease. Once the crowd disperses, Capper formally introduces himself to the Mane Six and offers to guide them around Klugetown. Through a song, he takes them to his home, but secretly telling a local outside it that he plans on selling the Mane Six to mob boss Verko to pay off his own debt. While there, Twilight discovers a map leading to Mount Aris, home of the Hippogriffs, and the Queen that Celestia had mentioned during the siege on Canterlot. Realizing Capper had been deceiving them, the Mane Six prepare to leave, but Capper offers to take them to Mount Aris personally on his airship, only to open the door to reveal Verko waiting outside, exposing Capper for the con-artist he was. Things get worse when Tempest Shadow and Grubber arrive, but a distraction from Verko scoping out Tempest gives the Mane Six time to escape and reach the Klugetown Docks to escape on a departing airship. Capper is taken prisoner by Tempest, demanding to know where Twilight is heading, but just as Capper is about to tell her that the Mane Six are heading to Mount Aris, he remembers the generosity Rarity showed him with fixing up his coat, and lies to Tempest, saying they are heading for Black Skull Island. Suspicious of Cappers allegiance, Tempest brings Capper along with her on her airship to make sure he's telling her the truth. However, when Grubber spots a sonic rainboom in the distance, Tempest realizes Capper lied to her, and changes her airships course to pursue the airship she suspects the mane 6 are hiding. When Tempest catches up to the ship, captained by Celaeno, she discovers that the Mane Six have once again escaped. After learning of Twilight's true destination being Mount Aris, Tempest brings Capper onto Celaeno's ship, where he unsuccessfully attempts to convince Tempest her had no idea they had been heading to Mount Aris.Furious over Celaeno and Capper's deception, Tempest rips the ship apart with them still in it. Luckily, Capper survived the ship's demise, and meets up with the Mane Six again after overhearing that Twilight had been captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot. Though they are still wary of him because of what happened back in Klugetown, when Capper shows that he's joined their cause and wants to help them, joined by Celaeno and her crew, along with Princess Skystar, they head back to Canterlot to help Twilight. In order to slip past the Storm Guards at the main gate into the capital, Capper poses as a baker making a delivery to the Storm King with a congratulatory cake that secretly contained Celaeno, her crew, and Skystar, while the Mane Six acted as Capper's prisoners he was bringing back to join those already enslaved in the capital. Though the guards are initially hesitant to let him pass, the soon concede and allow him entry, but Grubber soon exposes the plan when he tries the cake, forcing Celaeno, her crew, and Skystar to reveal themselves. While they hold off the Storm Guards, Capper and the Mane Six head for the royal castle. When they find their path blocked by more Storm Guards in the castle courtyard, Capper and Spike team up to deal with them, with Capper using Spike as a flamethrower. They survive the battle to retake Canterlot, and Capper joins everyone in watching Songbird Serenade's concert that night as the Friendship Festival resumes in earnest, with Rarity presenting Capper with a new top hat and cape to go with his coat. Personality Appearance Capper is an orange with dark blue over his head and his tail is wrapped violet tape, possible an injury or his tail was probably cutted. He wears a red jacket which he got from a ship his former friend Chummber stole after he betrayed Capper. At the end of the movie, Rarity gives a black cape with blue lining over it and a hat to go with it. Trivia Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Betrayed Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Street Urchins Category:Poor Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroic Criminals